


Glitterburn

by ColorZPrincezZ



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Accidental Scenting, Alpha Pepper Potts, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Lovely Peter, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark is Whipped, True Mates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: Un destello de opulencia que simulaba riquezas en oro y traía recuerdos en brillantina y escarcha.





	Glitterburn

** Glitterburn **

 

La primera vez que se percatóde la esencia que le envolvía, no fue realmente consciente de lo que sucedía ni como su cuerpo respondía, los nervios, un pensamiento escondido detrás de sus preocupaciones le hacía saberse tranquilo, le ayudaba a relajarse. 

La jaqueca que comenzaba a formarse ya le encrispaba los nervios, Pepper había ingresado a la torre y le hacía entrega de papeles, ¿qué eran esos papeles? Él no lo sabía y poco le importaba; por cosas como aquella es que él había dado paso atrás en la corporación. Tony prefería dejar las reuniones ejecutivas y el papeleo inútil a la mujer, ella era la experta, es por eso que el ser atacado con una pila de papeles que aparentemente él debía inspeccionar y firmar dependiendo de su punto de vista, le hacía sentir cansado y frustrado. Ya de por si llevaba más de treinta y seis horas sin dormir. 

 

—¿Por qué no puedo solo firmarlos todos y ya? —intentó razonar con la pelirroja. 

—Porque aun cuando son buenos contratos, no hay razón para sobrecargar los valores. Solo un par de proyectos al año, eso me pediste. —Pepper suspiró cansada más le sonrió leve. —De todas formas los separé en grado de importancia; lee algunos y firma los que te llamen la atención. 

—Si ya los tienes catalogados, ¿no puedes solo encargarte de ellos tú? —Pepper arqueó una ceja poco convencida. 

—Sabes perfectamente que los proyectos necesitan tu firma, así como la recaudación de fondos para las distintas fundaciones. —Estaban andando en círculos y el descontento de ambos se estaba haciendo cada vez más claro, de forma paulatina la habitación comenzó a llenarse de pesadez. 

 

Entre la suavidad cítrica de naranjas y el toque espeso de canela, el olor propio de Pepper le inundaba la nariz y comenzaba a molestarle. Más el hecho que la fragancia se vinculaba a la suya dejando una fiesta incómoda de opresión. Allí fue cuando le escuchó. 

 

—¿Señor Stark? —Peter se acercaba despacio y cauteloso, su confusión era clara, Tony le había dicho no iba a tardar más de unos momentos, Pepper iba a entregarle unos papeles, no ha iniciar una discusión por dichos papeles. —Señorita Potts. —Pepper sonrió amplio y la tensión de sus hombros se fue disipando. 

—Pepper —le corrigió suave, Peter llevaba más de un año dentro de sus vidas y aun así le costaba llamarle con familiaridad. Al muchacho se le subieron los colores a las mejillas y ella suprimió el deseo repentino de despeinarle el cabello. 

 

Tony contemplaba la interacción con un fantasma en el rostro, sintió temblar la comisura de sus labios. Peter descansaba entre ambos adultos creando una barrera silenciosa. 

El mayor aspiró y la tensión de su estómago fue desapareciendo. 

 

—¿Qué son estos? —Peter hablaba con Pepper tranquilo, desviando la atención y ladeó el rostro en pedido silencioso de poder acercarse. Pepper quiso reír más se contuvo y asintió despacio, quizás debió solo entregárselos a Peter desde un principio, Tony le escucharía con más facilidad; todos eran capaces de ver cómo el hombre desviaba sus planes para prestarle atención al pequeño. 

 

Pepper le lanzó una última mirada a Tony antes de dirigirse al elevador, no sin antes sucumbir al encanto del menor y despeinar con los dedos su cabello, sintiendo la suavidad de las hebras. 

 

Peter sonrió complacido mostrando sus dientes y se giró para ver a Tony. 

* * *

 

 

Peter descansaba en la cocina, comía un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y chocolate, FRIDAY le mostraba un holograma para cuando Tony apareció en la estancia, con los pies descalzos y el cabello despeinado. 

 

—Señor Stark —saludó Peter sonriendo amplio en su dirección y le acercó una taza humeante de café, el mayor asintió agradecido y luego de dar un largo sorbo al brebaje Tony hundió el rostro encima de la coronilla del chico creando un gruñido cariñoso que resonó en su pecho, sus hombros mostraban tranquilidad y agradecimiento por la acción tan simple pero igual necesitada. 

—Buen  _omega_ —susurró inconsciente dejando la taza reposar sobre la mesa y a los músculos de su espalda les regresó la tensión al reconocer el quejido anhelante en su oído. 

— ** _Alfa_ ** —Peter descansaba la espalda contra el pecho de Stark mientras ladeaba el rostro mostrando su cuello en señal de sumisión. 

 

Le costaba respirar, su cabeza daba vueltas y lo único de lo que era realmente consciente era la asfixiante opresión en su pecho, arropado de una fragancia adictiva. Peter se veía abrumado de olores frescos, como la tierra mojada antes de una tormenta y la sensación ahumada de madera chispeante ante el creciente fuego que le hacía rememorar fogatas en la playa. 

Sus mejillas se vieron teñidas de tibio calor, con tan solo unas pocas palabras Tony le llenaba de felicidad y un impulso desconocido, casi primitivo nacía en sus entrañas, Peter quería volver a escucharle, escucharle decir esas palabras una vez más; que le hiciera saber que estaba satisfecho gracias a él. 

 

Por su parte Tony era agobiado por la cantidad de sensaciones; su lado racional intentaba tomar control de sus pensamientos más su Alfa interno luchaba por mantenerse al mando. Justo bajo sus garras había un espécimen exquisito que añoraba su presencia. Es por ello, que sin poder evitarlo ni realmente quererlo, posó ambas manos en la delicada cintura del muchacho y escondió el rostro en su cuello. Le reclamaría como suyo arropándole de su esencia dejando así una marca territorial intangible; todos sabrían a quien le pertenecía. 

 

Dando rienda suelta a su actitud impulsiva, dejándose llevar por su lado más antiguo, sus labios apresaron una extensión de piel limpia haciendo a Peter temblar y quejarse abrumado, Tony atrapó con los labios el ganglio escondido, casi imperceptible que sabía se encontraba a nivel de la arteria del pequeño y de donde podía obtener su pulso; complacido de escuchar su ritmo acelerado. 

La voz cautelosa de Friday explotó su burbuja de comodidad.

 

—La señorita Potts está en camino, señor. Debe llegar en el ascensor en cinco... —ambos escucharon el tintineo propio del ascensor llegar a la habitación y pronto el  _tic-tac_ de los zapatos de tacón de la mujer fueron presentes. 

 

Sus olfatos sensibles fueron capaces de reconocer el dejo de irritabilidad condescendiente que emanaba de la mujer y Pepper les recibió con una ceja arqueada y una mano a nivel de su cintura, poco convencida de la imagen que ambos presentaban. 

Tony inclinado sobre Peter le mantenía en su sitio gracias a sus manos, los dos se apoyaban sobre la mesa de la cocina donde podía apreciar los libros de Peter —quizás había estado a mitad de terminar alguna asignación de la universidad— y el muchacho en cuestión yacía contra el pecho del mayor, sus manos se aferraban a las piernas de Tony, sus puños apresaban la fina tela del pijama del hombre haciéndolos deslizar de manera peligrosa bajo sus caderas. 

Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, su cuello al descubierto y un abochornado sonrojo en sus mejillas; Pepper levantó las manos en señal de paz al tiempo que intentaba llamar su atención. 

 

—Tony —le llamó segura y luego de ser reconocida inclinó la mirada indicando sus intenciones; ella no estaba allí para iniciar una pelea ni mucho menos hacerles enojar al obligarles a separarse aunque básicamente eso era lo que venía a hacer. —Happy tiene quince minutos esperando por Peter... —Pepper creyó ver algo de reconocimiento en las facciones de Tony, el mayor intentó alejarse de Peter, la razón por la que Peter todavía estaba en la torre era porque habían estado trabajando en su laboratorio y May les había hecho prometerle que Peter regresaría al departamento el domingo por la tarde. Tony enderezó la espalda separándose del contacto cálido de su piel obteniendo así una reacción del más pequeño. Peter lanzó un acallado gemido quejumbroso y llamó en susurros. 

— **No**.  _Alfa_. —Pepper arrugó el entrecejo al percatarse del agrio olor que correspondía a la angustia de un omega, ella no había presenciado muchos casos puesto que la compañía se ocupaba de tener a todos sus empleados bajo un régimen cuidadoso de bloqueadores, así como control de los ciclos mensuales; por lo que en el espacio normalmente predominaba el olor de florales desinfectantes y el esporádico furor de resultados positivos. 

—Peter —Tony hablaba suave cercano a su orejaposando un beso casto detrás de esta. —Está bien. Es hora que vuelvas a casa. —Peter de negaba rotundo aún en su asiento y Tony le giró con facilidad para que fuesen capaz de encontrarse cara a cara. Pepper contuvo la respiración a lo que aconteció después. 

 

El tono café de sus ojos parecía hacerse más profundo, más obscuro; sus pupilas se dilataron con rapidez y facilidad para luego dar paso a una tonalidad amarillenta. Un ámbar rico en destellos que parecía reflejar los rayos del sol y finalmente daba paso a un ondeante dorado que resplandecía en distinta iluminación.   
Un destello de opulencia que simulaba riquezas en oro y traía recuerdos en brillantina y escarcha. 

 

El alfa tomó absoluto control de sus acciones al ser consciente y causante de la disconformidad del omega entre sus brazos haciendo el aire teñirse de concentrada necesidad de protección buscando así calmar a  _su_ pequeño. 

 

Pepper había escuchado antes la posibilidad de un alma gemela, en realidad todos conocían las historias. Luego del avance y la mutación del humano, luego de adquirir características físicas extras como efecto de la evolución; más allá de los cambios físicos donde se veía un aumento en el uso de los sentidos, se había expandido la leyenda de las almas gemelas. Un ser destinado para ti en compatibilidad y entendimiento, con la capacidad de permanecer en onda con tus pensamientos y sensaciones, hasta el punto de ser incapaces de discernir dónde terminaba uno y dónde empezaba el otro. 

 

A lo largo de los años se habían visto casos, pero eran extremadamente remotos y escasos para darles una verdadera explicación, por lo que ser capaz de presenciar tal encuentro era magnífico y surreal. 

 

Peter se escondió en el pecho del mayor y Tony le engulló en un abrazo sobre protector; Pepper optó por acercarse para apresurarles, May debía comenzar a preocuparse por su sobrino, más un gruñido de advertencia le dejó en su sitio: Tony nunca antes le había amenazado. 

 

La pelirroja parpadeó confundida. Tal parecía que ninguno de los dos era realmente consciente de lo que sucedía. Alfa y omega permanecían juntos, se habían encontrado y estaban indispuestos a alejarse. 

 

¿Qué iban a hacer ahora?


End file.
